Senior Year -REWRITE-
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: This is just a rewrite of Senior Year
1. Young Z-gang strike again

Senior Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball Z series/**

**Author's Notes: **My internet is down and I don't know when I will get it back. I totally forgot about my phone. So here I am rewriting this story because of my mistakes and I'm trying to make this a better story. I'm using my phone to type this ok? Now on with the better rewrite story of Senior Year.

It's Friday and in Orange High there was this thing called **Slap Ass Friday**. None of the teachers doesn't know about it. Pan was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a red tube top , red high-tops, and a vest also her hair is up to her mid back. Pan was walking down the hall and saw Trunks coming out of the boys restroom. "Hey Trunks," Pan said seductively. Trunks was wearing navy blue jeans, red tee with dark blue vest and black high-tops also his hair is shoulder length and the tip of his hair is dye is dark shape of lavender. "Hey babe," Trunks said seductively.

Pan was walking pass Trunks when he decided to slap his slap. "Damn it Trunks that hurts," said Pan. "Hey be glad that your not wearing a skirt," said Trunks. "Well too bad for you then you can't feel my soft smooth ass," said Pan as she was grinning herself against Trunks. "I made not be able to feel your skin but I can still grab your ass," said Trunks. Trunks grab her ass and squeeze them hard and then slap them. A teacher decided to walk in the same hall as Pan and Trunks and saw everything.

"Alright break it up and head straight to the Principal Office," said the teacher. "No problemo," said both Trunks and Pan. "You two again what did you two did this time," said the Principal. "I was grabbing Pan's ass," said Trunks. The principal said "Both of you know the rules and let you still chose to break them,". Who gives a FUCK about rules and if you don't mind I'm out," said Pan. "I'm with her," said Trunks as they left the office. After they left the office the Principal was gonna call their parents for the first time ever. "I will get those kids some day," whisper the Principal. Both Pan and Trunks heard that with their saiyan hearing. "Highly unlikable," said Pan.

Bra, Pan, and Marron were at their lunch spot waiting for their boyfriends. The three boys were walking at the same pace. All the girls have hearts in there eyes. "These bitches will never have their chance with them," said Bra. The guys went to hug and kiss their girlfriends hello. Then Goten slap Bra ass. Trunks slap Pan ass again, Uub slap Marron ass. The guys loves slapping their girlfriends ass. They were together since Freshmen year.

"Dude I heard that you got caught grabbing her ass," said Uub. "I saw everything with my own eyes it was so GROSS," said Goten. "Whatever get use to it," said Trunks. "How can I get use to it when I know that you're the one who makes my niece scream and we don't live in the same house," said Goten. Everyone was laughing. "Whatever Virgin," said Trunks. "Goten is a virgin?," said Marron. "If he is a virgin then Bra is also a virgin," said Uub. "Oh My Gerd," said Pan. "SHUT UP," said both Goten and Bra.

Every Friday the school would have a DJ for lunch time. Since the school is on a budget the students get turns being the DJ and today is Trunks turn.

"Babe its your turn for DJ for a day," said Pan. "Dude play Sexy Justu," said Uub. "No problem," said Trunks. Trunks went to the stage in the middle of the school campus everything was set for him now he need to play.

"Hey everybody this is your sexy hottie senior Trunks being your DJ for the day and I'm gonna play a song that is one of my favorites and this song is contributes to my favorite anime shows Naruto hope you like it,"

**Like fucking Konoha Dude**

**You know Eddie Raaath?**

**Uhhuh wassupp **

**Everybody say**

**Ka-ka-kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka-kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka-kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**KonoHA**

**YES**

**You see-ummm**

**NINJA**

**You see themmm**

**Tell me**

**Who you know?**

**I know- NARUTOOOO**

**SASUKE**

**He's been gone**

**Ramen**

**Get me SOME**

**My shuriken longer**

**Than the forehead of- Sakura-chaaaaan**

**Where are my ninjas**

**Aaaaat?**

**I need my ninja,**

**Maaaaan**

**They detour ninja**

**Shin**

**obis who cannot**

**Understaaaand.**

**You know you love me**

**Riiiight?**

**Hinata loves me twiiiiice**

**So when I kiss her she wets**

**Her panties like it's alright.**

**Ka-ka- kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka- kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka- kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka-**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Go Ramen**

**Got my sexy justu ON**

**Got my sexy justu ON**

**Got my sexy justu ON**

**Got my sexy justu ON**

**Ka-ka-kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka-kawaiiii**

**Ka-ka-kawaiiii**

**Ka-Ka**

"Alright everyone I'm gonna stop here cause I'm tired so I will just use my play list and its fill with Eddie Rath songs which is still contribute to Naruto don't like it then deal with it," said Trunks as he got down from the stage. It was now playing Crank that Uchiha. Soon the trouble making group got in trouble for playing those songs and for how they dance to them. Of course the principal call all of their parent this time.

**Author's Notes: I hope this turn out better with no mistake. Everyone you should listen to Eddie Rath he is not really famous but he makes rap songs for the show Naruto and look it up on you tube. Here is a very good reason why its awesome I like rock, heavy metal, screamo, and deathcore and here I am listening to his songs which are rap. REVIEW.**

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang, motha fucka but a way of life-


	2. It's gonna be alright

Senior Year

Chapter 2: It's gonna be ok

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z series**

**Author's Notes: Just another rewrite hope you like it. **

"Alright everyone I'm gonna stop here cause I'm tired so I will just use my play list and its fill with Eddie Rath songs which is still contribute to Naruto don't like it then deal with it," said Trunks as he got down from the stage. It was now playing Crank that Uchiha. Soon the trouble making group got in trouble for playing those songs and for how they dance to them. Of course the principal call all of their parent this time.

***IN THE OFFICE***

"Again with the rule breaking when will this stop." said the principal. "Never in a million years," said Bra. "Can we leave now," said Marron. "Well I'm out you in Trunks, Uub, ladies," said Goten as he got up from his seat. "SIT DOWN," shouted the principal. "Bitch please like shouting is gonna stop us from our childish behavior," sad Pan. "May I ask one question," said the principal. "Well considering you just did," said Uub. "What's the question," said Trunks. "Your group who is the leader," said the principal. "That's really obvious it's my brother Trunks and Pan now excuse us we are leaving," said Bra. "Remember now your parents knows about this behavior of yours and your relationship," said the principal now thinking he is winning the battle.

After the six left the office now they are scare of their parents . Trunks was scare of Gohan killing him. Goten was scare of Vegeta killing him. Uub was not scare of Marron father cause he is stronger then her dad but that doesn't mean that he isn't scare of her mother which he is. Bra was afraid of her parents. Pan was afraid of her father. Marron was afraid of her parents. After school they all went home and face of what's gonna happen to them later in the day.

***AT PAN'S HOME***

Before Pan went home she change her tight skinny jeans to loose skinny jeans and her tube top to a t-shirt cause she knows that her parents will not approve of her choice of clothing. She walk into the living room and noticing her parents were waiting for her. "Honey we got two phone calls from your school please explain to us," said Videl trying to stay clam. Earlier she told Gohan to be calm and don't over react without her full explanation but she knows that Gohan would do the opposite. "WHY THE HELL WAS TRUNKS GRABBING YOUR BOTTOM ARE YOU SOME LIKE OF A SLUT AT SCHOOL," shouted Gohan. Pan was shock did her father just called her a slut. Pan was starting to cry "I'm not a slut dad and Trunks is my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me,". "YOU'RE A BITCH FOR BELIEVING HIM HE IS A PLAYBOY DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING WHAT HE SAYS JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM,". Pan was crying a lot now. Pan punch him in the gut and blast him and that knock him out. "I FUCKIN HATE YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME YOUR NOT THE DAD I KNOW JUST FUCKIN STAY AWAY FROM ME," yelled/cry Pan while running to her room.

Videl grab the phone and called Bulma.

B- Hello

V-I need your help

B-Are you crying?

V- Please help me

B-What is it?

V-Can me and Pan stay with you for a while

B-Sure did something happen?

V-I'll tell when I get there

B-Alright bye

V-Bye

Videl ran to Pan room. "Pan honey pack up your stuff were heading to Capsule Corp," said Videl. "Why?," said Pan. "Because we will be staying there for a while and I still want to hear your explanation," said Videl. Pan nod her head.

***AT GOTEN'S HOME BEFORE THE GOHAN OUTBURST***

Goten walk into his home and Chi Chi was really angry at her second son. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE YOU DOING," shouted Chi Chi. "Mom chill," said Goten. "DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL.". "I'm sorry for my childish behavior at school,". "I AIN'T ANGRY ABOUT THAT WHY WERE YOU DANCING WITH BRA THE PRINCIPAL TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO WERE DANCING A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO EACHOTHER,". "Because Bra is my girlfriend I'm sorry that I never told you about it but were together since the ninth grade nothing can separate us,".

"Hey what's up with all the yelling," said Goku. "Our son has a girlfriend," Chi Chi said happily with stars in her eyes. "Who is the lucky girl," said Goku. Goten was confuse his mother was angry and now she is happy was she mad or happy?. "Uhh it's Bra," said Goten. Then both Goku and Goten felt Gohan ki flare up and now its down and heard a loud crash. "I better check it out," said Goku. "Goku honey leave them be he is probably sparring with Pan," said Chi Chi. Goku let it go but he knows he will find out later. "Anyways what's for dinner," said Goku.

Goku got hit by the frying Pan. "What was that for," said Goku. "CAUSE YOU DIDN'T WENT TO YOUR DOCTOR APPOINTMENT," shouted Chi Chi. "They're only gonna give me a shot I hate needles," said a frighten Goku. "Your going or else no dinner for you," said Chi Chi. Goten was laughing at the scene while going upstairs. Chi Chi lifted her frying pan "Wanna get hit,". "No mam," said Goten as he almost trip on the stairs.

**AT CAPSULE CORP BEFORE THE GOHAN OUTBURST***

Trunks and Bra walk into their home and saw an angry Bulma. "Trunks we got two phone calls from your principal and I told your father about this and he wants you in the Gravity Room NOW," said Bulma angrily. 'Fuckin shit," said Trunks. "LANGUAGE," shouted Bulma. "Mom?,". "Bra we only got one call from you why were you grinning against Goten IN SCHOOL," said Bulma. "I never told you this but Goten is my boyfriend ever since the ninth grade," said Bra proudly. "Oh I'm so happy for you," said Bulma whiling walking to her daughter and giving her a hug.

Two hours later Trunks walk out the Gravity Room all bloody with a smile on his face. Soon that smile turn into a worry look. He felt Gohan ki flared up then down and also Pan flared really high. "Dad you feel that," said a worry Trunks. "It was Gohan and Pan," said Vegeta. Soon the phone rang. "Woman the phone," said Vegeta. "Can you get it next time," said Bulma whiling she was getting the phone. Two mintues later.

"Was that Videl?," said Trunks. "Yes it was she was crying Videl and Pan are coming to stay here to a while," said Bulma.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

The door bell rang and Bulma answer the door and greeted Videl and Pan. Pan ran to Trunks room. "What's happening," said Bulma. "We had to get away from Gohan," said Videl. Videl and Bulma is in the kitchen drinking some tea. "Why you had to get away from Gohan?," said Bulma. "He called Pan a slut and a bitch because he found out that Trunks and Pan are dating," said Videl. "WHAT?!," said shouted Bulma. "Gohan said that Trunks is a playboy which we all know its not true and that Trunks is just using her and that he doesn't love her," said Videl. "That's just nonsense but I have a feeling that he doesn't know you're here," said Bulma. "No I left a note and Pan knock him out," said Videl.

Pan knock on Trunks door "Trunks?,". "Panny?… have you been crying?" said a concern Trunks. Pan just hug him real tight and cry onto his chest. "H-he ca-call m m-me a sl-slut and a bi-bitch," said Pan. "Who call you a slut and a bitch," said Trunks. "My father," said Pan and she cry even more. "Shh it's gonna be all right your boxer-boy is right here," said Trunks. He carry her to his bed and he still held her tightly while she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Notes: I almost cry while typing this. Hope you like it. I'm gonna update my other stories soon. REVIEW.**

**-**Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang, motha fucka but a way of life~


End file.
